I wanna be an idol!
by koniko ninov
Summary: Kisah anak panti asuhan yang ingin menjadi idol.


Aikatsu! & Aikatsu Stars © Bandai

* * *

"Sakura! Itu jepit rambut Otome, kembalikan!"

"Aah, Ichigo! Lagi-lagi kau mengambil lauk dari sarapanku!"

"Ibu, di mana seragamku?"

"Ya ampun, jam segini Yurika belum juga bangun?!"

"Ya sudah, kau yang bangunkan dia, Kaede!"

Dan bla bla bla.

Hoshimiya Ringo memijat keningnya atas keributan yang mereka buat pagi ini. Ia sudah biasa dengan suasana pagi yang ribut di panti asuhan Starlight. Selaku 'ibu' dari anak-anak asuhnya, mau tidak mau ia harus membantu masalah anak-anak itu.

Pertama, ibu rumah tangga berambut merah tersebut menghampiri dua gadis berwarna rambut berbeda satu sama lain. Mereka sedang meributkan sebuah jepit rambut berbentuk pita berwarna merah. Dengan sabar Ringo menceramahi anak berambut gulali itu sampai ia mau memberikan jepit pita itu pada gadis yang setahun lebih tua darinya—setelah Ringo melepas jepit sederhana yang ia pakai lalu ia pasangkan di poni Sakura.

Untuk gadis berambut biru yang mengomel karena sarapannya dicomot oleh gadis pirang, sepertinya Ringo abaikan saja. Karena si gadis pirang sudah biasa mencomot makanan dari anak lain di panti ini ketika makan. Gadis berbando merah itu memang paling bebal jika diperingati.

Lalu yang menanyai seragam—Ran, Ringo hanya memberitahu gadis itu untuk mencarinya dengan baik di kamar. Dan segera dipatuhi oleh gadis berambut coklat panjang tanpa banyak bicara.

Kelihatannya keributan sudah mulai mereda. Manik Ringo melihat Yurika yang baru keluar dari kamar dengan mata yang masih terdapat kotoran dan terlihat masih mengantuk, kendati begitu anak berambut putih itu berjalan gontai menuju kamar mandi.

Sudah selesai. Ringo menghela nafas lega. Dilihatnya anak-anak asuhnya—yang semuanya adalah anak perempuan— sekarang tampak damai duduk di ruang makan sambil menyantap sarapan pagi.

Namun di samping para gadis remaja yang tengah meributkan urusannya masing-masing, terdapat anak-anak perempuan yang masih kecil yang justru tidak menimbulkan keributan seperti kakak-kakaknya.

Yume, anak perempuan berusia 9 tahun yang sedang asyik menikmati sarapan paginya bersama gadis berambut pink seumurannya yang akrab dipanggil Rola. Dan Koharu si gadis berambut ungu pendek berusia 8 tahun yang sedang mengobrol tenang dengan Ako si pecinta kucing yang juga seumuran dengannya. Dan anak angkat Ringo yang paling kecil—masih berumur 6 tahun— Akari, tidak berbuat gaduh. Malah ia anteng duduk di hadapan televisi 40 inch yang sedang menayangkan kartun pagi di kamarnya.

Ternyata para anak kecil itu lebih bersifat dewasa dibanding dengan para gadis remaja itu. Tapi seperti biasa, ia mengembangkan senyumnya ketika melihat semua anak angkatnya berkumpul dalam satu ruangan—oh, mungkin kecuali Yurika. Gadis yang duduk di bangku kelas 8 itu masih sibuk berkecipakan dengan air di kamar mandi— seperti ini.

Mata Ringo kini beralih pada penunjuk waktu yang terpasang di dinding. Sudah pukul setengah delapan lebih sepuluh menit. Itu artinya dua puluh menit yang akan datang bel sekolah Starlight Junior Highschool—tempat menimba ilmu para anak asuhnya yang remaja— akan berbunyi. Perhatiannya pun kembali pada Ichigo dan yang lainnya.

"Sudah jam segini, sebaiknya kalian berangkat sekarang juga!" Perintah Ringo dengan volume yang sedikit dibesarkan agar terdengar oleh gadis-gadis SMP.

Ichigo, Aoi, Ran, Otome dan Sakura sudah berdiri dari kursi dan segera menenteng tas sekolah mereka. Mereka pun berjalan keluar rumah sambil mengucap "Aku berangkat!" secara bersamaan, yang dibalas dengan kalimat "Hati-hati di jalan." oleh Ringo. Setelah mereka keluar dari rumah, keluarlah Yurika dari kamar mandi dan melesat menuju kamarnya.

Dan anak-anak SD segera mengikuti langkah para kakaknya, mereka pun mengucapkan hal yang sama seperti kakak-kakaknya dan melenggang pergi menuju sekolahan SD yang letaknya hanya beberapa blok dari bangunan panti asuhan ini, sehingga Ringo tidak perlu mengantar kepergian mereka. Ringo percaya bahwa mereka anak-anak yang mandiri.

Dan sekarang yang tersisa di ruangan makan hanyalah gadis berambut merah pendeh dengan perangai tomboynya. Ia masih terduduk santai dengan kaki kanan yang menumpu kaki kirinya. Ringo mengerti, Kaede sedang menunggu Yurika untuk pergi ke sekolah bersama. Memang seperti itu setiap paginya. Gadis SMP yang sudah berangkat duluan itu dikarenakan mereka sudah merasa kesal dengan Yurika yang suka bangun telat, yang sering menyebabkan mereka terambat datang sekolah dan berakhir dengan hukuman. Namun Kaede berbeda, entah kenapa ia masih setia untuk berangkat bersama Yurika.

Ringo mengambil tempat duduk di samping Kaede dan tangannya meraih dua lembar roti tawar dan toples selai stroberi. Selagi tangannya mengolesi permukaan roti dengan selai berwarna merah itu, Ringo bertanya untuk basa-basi, "Tidak berangkat duluan saja? Ibu rasa Yurika tidak akan datang tepat waktu."

"Tidak, Bu. Kasihan dia." Jawab Kaede lalu tertawa kecil setelahnya. "Yurika! Lima menit kau belum siap juga, aku akan berangkat duluan!" Teriak Kaede kemudian mengancam Yurika untuk melakukan persiapan dengan secepat kilat agar mereka tidak datang terlambat.

"Berani kau meninggalkanku, akan kuhisap darahmu!" Balas Yurika berteriak dalam kamarnya.

Lupa disinggung, faktanya Yurika sangat terobsesi untuk menjadi vampir. Karena menurutnya itu vampir itu hantu yang sangat keren. Jadi ia berusaha untuk berperan menjadi terlihat seperti vampir sungguhan. Mulai gigi taringanya—yang kebetulan tumbuh alami—, lalu menyukai jus stroberi yang berwarna merah—katanya ia akan terlihat seperti meminum darah—, dan juga ia sangat menghindari bawang putih yang ditakuti oleh vampir—yang ironisnya, ia menyukai mie udon dengan ekstra bawang putih.

Ringo terkekeh kecil mendengar teriakan teredam Yurika karena ia berada di ruangan yang berbeda dengan mereka. Tidak menyangka ia akan mempunyai anak asuh yang mengidap chuunibyou seperti Yurika.

Tidak sampai dua menit kemudian, sosok gadis yang berperan sebagai vampir itu keluar dari kamar dengan buru-buru dan segera menyeret Kaede untuk keluar rumah sambil berteriak, "Kami berangkat!"

"Tidak sarapan dulu?" Tanya Ringo setengah berteriak karena Yurika dan Kaede sudah berada jauh dari ruang makan. "Aku akan memesan mie udon!" Teriak Yurika yang suaranya terdengar kecil oleh Ringo—menandakan bahwa ia dan Kaede sudah berada di depan rumahnya. Ringo hanya menggeleng pelan mendengar jawaban itu sambil mendengus geli.

Roti berselai stroberi sudah habis oleh Ringo, yang hanya menyisakan remahnya di telapak tangan mulus Ringo. Ia menepuk-nepuk kedua telapak tangannya agar bersih dari remahan roti tadi, ia pun lalu membereskan piring-piring kotor yang berada di atas meja yang kemudian ia simpan di tempat pencucian piring. Mungkin mencuci piringnya nanti saja, ia akan mengajak Akari bermain sebentar dulu.

Ia pun beranjak menuju kamar di mana Akari sedang menonton televisi. Ia merasa bersalah juga karena setiap pagi tidak bisa menemani Akari menonton kartun kesukaannya. Begitu Ringo memasuki kamar, ia melihat Akari yang masih saja fokus menatap layar besar di hadapannya dengan mata yang berbinar. Apa yang Akari tonton? Tanya batin Ringo.

Ringo mendudukkan dirinya di samping Akari. "Fokus sekali sampai tidak sadar dengan kedatangan ibu." Sindir Ringo, ia berpura-pura cemberut di samping Akari. Setelah mendengar ucapan itu, barulah anak yang belum merasakan duduk di bangku sekolah itu menoleh pada sosok ibunya.

"Mama!" Sapanya riang lalu memeluk Ringo dari samping. Ringo yang pura-pura cemberut lalu tertawa kecil saat putri ciliknya memeluknya, tangan Ringo yang lebih panjang pun berbalas memeluk tubuh mungil Akari. "Jadi, apa yang sedang Akari tonton?" Tanya Ringo kemudian melepas pelukannya perlahan.

"Itu, Ma!" Seru Akari sembari menunjuk layar besar di depan yang sedang menampilkan gadis berambut ungu yang sangat panjang yang sedang memegang microfon—gadis ungu itu menyanyi dengan suara merdunya dan tubuhnya tampak luwes menggerakkan anggota badannya. Ringo melihat arah yang ditunjuk oleh telunjuk mungil Akari, seketika Ringo membeku setelah melihatnya.

 _Idol_...

\- to be continued -


End file.
